Wishes Were Horses
by Avari de Lioncourt
Summary: Thatz reflects on what winter means to him, and unknowingly someone close to him makes a dream come true. sap.


Wishes Were Horses

__

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights, everything belongs to its respective owner.

Warnings: Mild shonen-ai, Thatz POV

A/N: Its Rune/Thatz, its senseless sap, what more do you want? Anyway, here's what I came up with for the holiday challenge for the Dragon Knights Mailing List. I didn't feel like copy pasting this in an email, besides its so much nicer to see it formatted (fanfiction.net willing) Hope everyone enjoys, and maybe reviews. This also has a special dedication to Val, Teffy, and Adrian, merry holidays everyone. 

__

If wishes were horses

Then beggars would ride. 

*If sighs made things lighter

Then dreamers would fly…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Solstice, soft snows and light voices. So much cheer manufactured warmth trying to cling on. 

Coldness, that was the ruler of this time. No amount of human made care was ever going to change that. Smile and laugh and hold hands with the one you love, in the end it all amounted to just so much snow. 

"Thatz." 

I don't have the right to think such bitter thoughts anymore. I'm one of those walking hand in hand with a loved one now. Old habits die-hard though… Old pain lingers long. Even his soft voice doesn't warm me; I won't be warm 'till this time passes. 

"Thatz." 

"Oops, sorry, musta zoned out there. What was that?" That soft smile, so forgiving and calm. Its times like this I forget how much he deals with because he looks so calm and wise… Elves, what ya gonna do?

"I said, do you want to stop in that inn for some coffee? Its rather cold out for you." 

Poor Rune, he tried so hard to get me to dress warmly, he really did. My own stubbornness is to blame for walking into the snow in the same thing I would wear to walk out in the fall. Sometime I don't know what he sees in me. He's explained it to me on many occasions and I still don't get it. Ah well, if he's not gonna bring up my less than stellar points I can let it slide. As every good thief knows, educating the public, if they don't see what's wrong, is not our job. If they are obliging enough to make our jobs easier we can be more than happy and let them.

"Sounds great. I hate the cold." 

To his credit he just glanced at me, side long, looking utterly mystified and more than a little bemused. See, in his place I would have gotten on my case. Of course, that's not Rune's style. Though maybe fending off, or rather, defending myself would have been easier than the ensuing silence. As much as my dear elf, as well as many others, who know me, would protest it I do think. And when its silent I become lost in my thoughts… But Rune knows that, I really should be nicer given how much he puts up with from me. 

What…? Snow, it started snowing. There is something so completely sad about watching it snow. In that moment it is utterly beautiful and then all it becomes is slush on the ground or bitter hail that stings everyone that doesn't have a place to take shelter in. I've been caught in hailstorms once too often for my liking. Even snow is horrible; it gets trapped in your hair and slips in your clothes where it melts against your skin. Eventually all you are is wet and freezing because the winter air is so cold, wandering streets and alleyway's hoping to scrounge and steal enough to sit in an inn to wait out the storm. And of course the inn will be just as bad as the storm in its own way… There is no good winter.

But I'll be damned if he doesn't look beautiful right now… With snowflakes tangled in his blond hair and stuck on his eyelashes, I don't think I have ever seen anyone look better than him in this moment. 

"Your staring, Thatz."

"But you look so beautiful, Rune!"

Even as he turns to face me I know we're going to kiss, since he created the absurd rule of no pawing while on castle grounds I have to actually take him out. Really, he can make things so inconvenient. 

He smells wonderful and tastes better. 

Really, he makes things so worthwhile. 

I don't want to break the kiss; it's so nice to stand there with his welcome warmth in my arms. I can't understand the importance of anywhere else at this moment aside from his wonderful embrace. 

"Rune…" Its more of a moan really, a protest when he steps back putting subtle distance between us. I'm not that demonstrative and he isn't at all unless I catch him alone and even then… I know full well that he does this to drive me insane.

"People are staring, lets just get to the inn before you catch a cold." 

Maybe it's not in my nature, but damn if I don't try. Let it never be said that I gave up easily. 

"Let them stare." Ok, I tried for seductive, it came out more breathy, but it's the thought that counts. And I did have thought, as I tried to embrace him. Unfortunately he stepped back, dancing away with the quickness he's so renown for. 

"Thatz, come on." He sounds desperate now; he really doesn't want to stand out in the cold with everyone staring at us. I can't blame him; I'd prefer a little privacy to… If only….

"Yeah sure, lets go its freeing out here." This isn't the first time things have ended like this, and as always he feels a little guilty. If I was really cruel I'd use that against him, but I'm not. So instead I'll content myself with holding his hand as we walk toward the inn. 

He actually removes his hand to wrap an arm around me, holding me close against his side. More from the cold and my lack of proper attire, I suspect then a change of heart. But it's a sign of affection anyway; I'm not about to push him away. 

When I was younger the thought of having someone wrap me in their cloak when it was snowing to keep me warm, it seemed so magical. A dream that came around once a year and with every snowflake that fell less and less likely. Then another year passed without it ever coming true. 

"Hey, Run I wasn't joking it really is cold-" He cuts me off, a light kiss, fleeting against my lips. Then he pulls his cloak around the both of us, and I am trapped against his warmth…

__

Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight

I wish I may, I wish I might

Have this wish, I wish tonight…

tear tear 'tis done--------------------

* I was bored so I added the second line of the poem. Turnips and Thatz don't go together anyway. Well, this was my idea for the holidays and I hope everyone enjoys it. It deviated from the first idea I had for it quite a bit. Ah well, I thought it came out well despite that. So again, merry holidays everyone.


End file.
